


Revelations:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, First Time, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slash, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: One Drunken Night, Steve & Danny had sex, when they came to, They tried to make sense of what happened, Did they want to happen, what did they say to each other?, Will they get together, Stay Tuned, This story will burn you!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Short One!!!!, & the 2nd one in my "Making Sense" series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations:

It was a hot night, & the music was bumping & loud, Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying the scenery with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams , his partner, they each had a beer, cause they need to get home safely, When they got to Steve's place, they had a couple more of beers, The heat got to them, & felt the attraction, & unresolved sexual tension, & there was plenty, between them as they looked at each other. "I want you, I want you so badly", Danny panted as he nuzzled against Steve's neck, & Steve moaned as the blond was doing this. The Navy Seal kissed his neck, as he was doing this, He ripped his shirt open, & they both looked down at his chest, Steve licked his lips at the sight, & looked at Danny with intensity, Danny knew when Steve does this, The New Jersey Detective is completely fucked.

 

Steve lavished his nipples, & bit them hard, Danny moaned out, "Oh, Steve", Steve chuckled as he yanked the shirt off of him, & took one last swipe at them, which rewarded him another moan from his potential lover, & he slowly worked his way down nipping, licking, & kissing til he got to his cock, With a grunt, He yanked his pants, along with his boxers, down unceremoniously. He serviced him til Danny couldn't take it anymore, Then Danny orgasms afterwards, when he composed himself, He took Steve's face into his hands, & kissed him on his sweet lips, He thought to himself, "Steve never looked so beautiful", as he looked at the Navy Seal in the moonlight, Steve shivered, cause he never felt this cherished before.

 

"Your turn", The New Jersey Detective said with a wicked grin, & he pulled at the Polo Shirt that his partner, & possible lover always wears, & helps him pull it off, He gasps & marvels at his body, he flicks against his nipples with his tongue, The Blond Detective felt passion & hunger. He pulled his pants off, & loves that he goes commando. He also returns the favor, that Steve did to him. "Bedroom, Now !", The Navy Seal commanded in a sharp tone, They chased each other upstairs to Steve's bedroom. Even in their drunken state, They fell to the bed as one, & were ravishing each other.

 

Danny gasped in surprise as Steve tweaked his nipples, Danny got his payback by licking the Seal's cock like a lollipop, which made the handsome man moan, Danny grinned & did it again, The Navy Seal panted, & then cried out exclaiming, "SHIT, DANNY !", & he attacked the blond's well built abs with vigor, They were battling each other for dominance, til they were spent. Danny snuggled up to Steve, & said with a sleepy smile, "I love you, Steven", The Brunette Man matched his smile, & said, "I love you too, Danno", & they fell asleep in that perfect heated & passionate night.

 

In the morning, when they woke up after their drunken haze, The men both gasped & panic when they found themselves in each others' arms. Steve said, "Let's make sense of all of this, There was liquor, loud music, & we were celebrating the victory of our last case", & Danny said nodding in agreement, "Right, We had one beer, & we came here. We had the hard stuff, & I....I think we put the moves on each other", he finished stammering & blushed deep red.

 

"Don't be like that, Danno, I kind of remember that we declared our love for each other, Plus I don't regret it", Steve said as he ran hand up & down his arm, Danny flinched as the bad feelings came back, Steve was confused, & stopped, Danny took a deep breath, He knew that he owes Steve an explanation. "Steve, Before I moved to Hawaii, I was bi, & went back to men after my divorce, I met what I thought was a nice guy, but he used me & raped me, It's hard for me to open my heart to someone new", Steve nodded & said as he took Danny's face into his hands, so he would look at him.

 

"You know that I would not hurt you like that, Babe, You mean too much to me & so does Gracie, I want you now & forever, You are safe with me, Trust me, Do you love me ?, I do & now I can 't hide anymore", he finished pouring his soul out. Danny covered Steve's hands with his own, & said, "I trust you completely, I have intense feelings for you, I love you. I want to do this right, & so how about dinner with me tonight ?", Steve smiled, & kissed Danny on his tempting, sweet lips. Danny chuckled, & he kissed his new lover back with just as much intensity.

 

They were fucking like rabbits, Danny said panting, & exclaimed as his ass was being pummeled by Steve's hard cock, "FUCK, STEVE !!", & Steve grunted with effort, & said, "Shit, Danny, I know", they kept it up til they both orgasm, & they were spent, & then they composed themselves. They had round two in the shower, & they dried off, changed the sheets on the bed, & relaxed for awhile. Afterwards Steve said, "Come on, Danno, I am gonna make us a large breakfast", Danno said with a big smile, "Sounds great, Steve", they did not even bother to put on clothes, as he was being led down to the kitchen by his hunky new lover.

 

Danny & Steve were enjoying their breakfast, They were talking about nothing in particular, & there was laughter in the house, They were talking about their date for the evening, & they are just relaxing now that they are around each other. Danny is glad when you work & talk things out, Things definitely make sense in the long run, & he knows now that his happiness & future is secured, as long as a Navy Seal that is sexy, is watching out for & protecting you.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
